A is for Agony
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: 26 words for 26 moments, 26 interludes, and 26 letters in the alphabet. LoganQuinn.


--

**Title: **A is for Agony  
**Pairing: **Quogan (Logan / Quinn)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie  
**A/N: **Um, it's just a bunch of silly Quogan drabbles. 26 of them. One for every letter of the alphabet! (:

--

**o1. Agony**

It's absolute agony waiting for Quinn to pick up her cell phone, because he's always unsure if she'll pick up.

When she picks up, the first thing Logan tells her is that he misses her.

Because he knows more than anyone that she might not pick up the next time he calls.

**o2. Brown**

They both have brown eyes. Logan _knows_ that he has nice eyes.

But Quinn's are the most beautiful eyes he's ever had the pleasure of staring into.

**o3. Comeuppance**

He never really got his comeuppance on Vince Blake. Instead, Quinn got her own comeuppance on Logan.

After Logan refused to give her free coffee, she didn't kiss him for a week.

That's why Logan _always _buys Quinn's coffee.

**o4. Disoriented**

Logan accidentally drinks Quinn's experimental sleep-inducing formula ("A very potent depressant," she explains to him later), which he swore looks exactly like Blix.

He feels completely disoriented for a day and a half. Quinn never leaves his side.

**o5. Existentialism**

Quinn is a firm existentialist.

She makes no excuses to Logan about who she is or who she will be.

She takes responsibility for her action, her mistakes, and she especially forgives her own faults toward others.

Logan isn't an existentialist.

He's just Baptist.

**o6. Faux Pas**

The entire school thinks Logan is committing social suicide when he reveals that he's dating Quinn.

Most of the girls consider it a serious faux pas (not to mention a complete lapse in judgment), but he doesn't consider it a false step.

He thinks dating Quinn is putting him right on track.

**o7. Groggy **

Logan wakes up feeling groggy and relatively out of it every morning.

After he receives his morning kiss from Quinn right before breakfast, he perks right up.

**o8. Hesitant**

She's hesitant to apply to Harvard, because she knows that Logan is going to Stanford, but he urges her to apply there ("It's your dream school," he smiles).

She gets her acceptance letter to Harvard the same day she gets an acceptance letter from Stanford.

She stares at both of the letters for a moment.

It's the Harvard letter that gets stuffed under her bed.

**o9. Inception**

He thinks the inception of their relationship was when she helped him out with his free throws.

She had touched his hand and led him away from the basketball court.

She led him away from the court and into her heart.

**o10. Jerk**

She calls him a jerk and a loser and an egomaniac all the time. Sometimes jokingly, and sometimes she means it.

Logan doesn't dare call her a spaz, though.

He can take insults. No problem.

Not Quinn. Plus, he never wants to wear heels and a dress _ever _again.

**o11. Knife**

Quinn and Logan have a huge fight about something neither of them remember.

"I hate you!"

The words fly out of her mouth, and she doesn't have time to take them back, because Logan is already halfway out of her dorm.

He'll never admit it, but the words cut through him like a knife.

**o12. Llama**

Otis is _not _a llama. He's an alpaca.

Logan knows this. He also knows how much Quinn loves Otis.

When Otis dies, Logan lets Quinn cry on his shoulder for two hours straight.

Later that week, Jeremiah Trottman reports that Quinn's llama died, and everyone should comfort her in her time of need.

Logan gives Jeremiah a black eye for calling Otis a llama. He was clearly an alpaca.

**o13. Melon**

Quinn's favorite fruit is melon.

Logan watched her eat melon one day at lunch. A line of melon juice slips down her lips, and she licks it off, her tongue flicking quickly over her upper and lower lip.

Logan never knew that fruit could be so erotic.

**o14. Nosebleed**

He gets a nosebleed during American History.

Blood begins dripping onto his homework from the day before, and he freaks out. He _hates _nosebleeds.

Quinn hands him a tissue, smirking.

"You hate nosebleeds and you hate History. How ironic," she whispers.

**o15. Organize**

She helps him organize his desk, and they end up finding a bunch of stuff he said he's been missing for a while (i.e., his dorm key, his Chemistry book, his class ring).

Quinn also finds a bunch of notes they passed when they still hated each other, and they all begin with, "pensky, let me borrow your notes."

They all end with, "fine i'll take my own notes and they'll be way better than yours!!".

**o16. Paramour **

He thinks paramour is a band, but apparently he's wrong, because Quinn tells him a paramour is a lover.

Logan sends Quinn a Paramore CD for her birthday, and being the genius that she is, she _totally _gets the symbolism.

**o17. Quixotic**

Logan is an idealist when it comes to himself. He has to look perfect at any given time of the day. Always.

Quinn calls him quixotic and tells him that he's putting unrealistic expectations on himself.

He wears a plain old t-shirt and jeans the day after she tells him this, and the whole day Quinn can't keep her eyes off of him.

**o18. Recuperate**

She's sick for a week with strep throat.

Logan misses her, especially talking to her. She always makes the best conversations out of nothing at all.

But Zoey and Lola tell him he's not allowed to talk to her while she recuperates.

Logan can't help but sneak a kiss from Quinn on the sixth day.

Bad idea, because he ends up getting strep throat too.

**o19. Sexy**

Quinn wears a purple dress to senior prom.

Logan thinks she looks too sexy for her own good. He sees other guys checking her out, and jealousy bubbles in his veins.

Quinn is _his _girl, and they need to back off.

They already seem to know that no one touches Logan Reese's girlfriend except for Logan Reese.

**o20. Those**

It's _those_ special words that make Quinn the happiest girl in Pacific Coast Academy.

"I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!"

**o21. Umbrella**

Logan always forgets his umbrella on rainy days, which is why Quinn lets him stand under hers.

The umbrella is decorated with little test tubes and other science stuff, but Logan's honestly doesn't care.

He's just glad he's not in the rain getting pneumonia.

**o22. Very**

She's very nervous during their first time.

Quinn has never made love to anyone, because she always planned on saving herself till marriage, but it's okay, because Logan's only been with two other girls in his entire life.

Quinn shivers when he runs a hand down her bare arm, over her stomach, against her curves.

He'll never come clean about it, but he's just as nervous as she is.

**o23. Words **

Quinn kisses his lips violently, like she's never done it before. The slip-and-tangle of their tongues is going to drive him to insanity.

Her hands, soft and warm against his cheeks, move up and down his jawline in a continuous pattern.

Suddenly, she breaks away; "We're in the locker room Logan, we have to stop."

He doesn't say anything, but his lips pressing back to hers speak the words for him.

**o24. Xylophone**

She plays the electric xylophone.

Sort of. The only song she really can play is "Mary Had A Little Lamb," and she's proud of that.

Logan has listened to Quinn play "Mary Had A Little Lamb" on the electric xylophone 28 times.

And counting.

**o25. Yellow**

Logan hasn't ever seen Quinn wear anything too feminine, but she wears a yellow sundress to his birthday party.

At the party, she's barefoot and laughing, giggling as Lola whispers something into her ear.

Logan gets everything on his birthday wishlist (as expected), but the best present he gets is when Quinn starts dancing. She twirls around, her dress billowing outward and her hair swinging along with her.

She catches his eyes, and smiles at him; that's when he realizes that she's got him whipped.

**o26. Zinnia **

Her favorite flowers are zinnias.

Logan buys her a bouquet of them for graduation.

She's tells him she's going to Stanford with him after graduation, but he still feels like this the end of an era.

As she kisses him after the graduation ceremony, he realizes that it's one era ending, while another is beginning.

--

My dictionary got SOOO over-used. (x Oh well. It was about time I used it. Plus I love how this fic turned out, anyway.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it!", thanks.**


End file.
